Joka
Joka, also known as''' Joker', is a recurring character who first appeared in ''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile and it's remake Klonoa Wii. He also appeared in Klonoa Beach Volleyball as a playable character, Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament as one of the competitors, and reprises his role as a villain in Klonoa Heroes and Namco x Capcom. In the english version of the Wii remake, he voiced by Dave Mallow. Personality As his name suggests, Joka is mischievous and a little bit violent. At the opening of Klonoa: Door to Phantomile, Joka appears to be quite the incompetent little henchman. In his first appearance, he inadvertently tells Rongo Lango's weak point, as well as other bosses' weakness to Klonoa. Joka also attempts to hide keys from Klonoa in Forlock Forest, but left most of the task to his lesser minions, the Flying Moos. However, after Klonoa's fight with Gelg Bolm, Joka transforms from a buffoon to a villain who is considerably more intelligent, and becomes a serious threat throughout the game's next few levels. Joka's signature signoff is a long, taunting "Adios" which he first uses in Door to Phantomile after the Gelg Bolm fight, and later multiple times in Namco x Capcom. Abilities 'In Klonoa: Door to Phantomile' Monster Summon Joka can summon monsters from special stones he throws. Miniature versions of the monsters can be seen within the stones, which then disappear in a flash of light, leaving behind the monsters. He does this to summon three of the game's bosses: Rongo Lango, Gelg Bolm and Baladium. Boss Battle in Normal Form Joka, when fighting, usually swings his fists (which are invincible) in a wide circle. He will also jump and run to avoid the enemies Klonoa throws and improve his chances of damaging him. Beast Joka After taking a certain amount of damage or after a certain amount of time, an eclipse will take place and Joka will transform into a turtle-like monster; the power of the eclipse also turning the Moos into Eclipses. In this form, Joka swings blade-like flippers around and attempts to slice Klonoa. Klonoa cannot attack Joka in this form. Instead, he has to match the blocks beneath his feet yellow that has the power of the sun. Upon lighting all the blocks yellow, the sun will appear and will cause Joka to go back into his normal form, using only his regular attacks until another eclipse occurs. In Klonoa Heroes Joka appears again in Klonoa Heroes. His first attacks are basic: a simple one-two punch. But later it turns out that this Joka is a fake named Flower Joka. This version can summon fireballs to burn opponents. In Klonoa: Beach Volleyball 'Chaotic Dance' Joka's Special Attack in Klonoa: Beach Volleyball. After he hits the ball, Joka's opponent's will suddenly start dancing, and eventually trip. Biography Klonoa: Door to Phantomile Joka first appears as a henchman to Ghadius. Upon discovering Klonoa and Heupow were eavesdrooping on a conversation between himself and Ghadius, Joka sent out a monster, called Rongo Lango to get rid of the nuisances. Unfortunatey, Klonoa defeated it, and Joka runs off, vowing that he won't forget about his meddling. He appears again, after Klonoa defeated Cursed Pamela and the corrupted King Seadoph, enraged at the Jugpot king for getting beaten by a brat like Klonoa by calling him "Wealking! Useless!! No good!! Pointless! Worthless! Useless!! Hopeless!!!" Before he could continue on, Klonoa simply drives him away with a simple blast of his Wind Bullet. Joka soon appears in Forlock, making sure that Klonoa doesn't make his way to the Forlock elder, Granny, but fails. Atop Forlock, the fiend is seen threatening to hurt Granny if she doesn't tell him something important, but before he could do anything to her, Klonoa arrives. Joka angrily sends out his monster, Gelg Bolm, to fight Klonoa, before he leaps away into the distance. After the battle, Joka secretly eavesdropped on the conversation between Klonoa and Granny, even overhearing that Klonoa's Granpa is in possession of the Moon Pendant. He then reveals himself to Klonoa before beginning to make his way back to the Wind Village before Klonoa does. As soon as Klonoa arrives in Breezegale and sees that his Granpa is safe, Joka, along with a Moo minion, appear in flying hovercrafts and floats above the Klonoa's house. Joka then unleashed a deadly beam onto the house, destroying it and mortally injuring Granpa in the process, before retrieving the pendant. He later appears to Klonoa again on the other side of the Wind Village, releasing his last monster, Baladium, to kill the Dream Traveler, which ultimately failed to do so. In Coronia, after Klonoa and Huepow made their way to the top unharmed, Ghadius was furious at Joka for failing to get rid of them. Joka tried to explain to his lord about how strong Klonoa is, but Ghadius told him that it doesn't matter, and the fiend was relieved to not suffer his lord's wrath. Once Ghadius disappears to Cress with Lephise in tow, Joka turned even menacing, as his voice became threatening and distorted. As a last attempt to redeem himself to Ghadius, Joka used the power of darkness and battles Klonoa atop the tower of Coronia, intent on getting rid of the Dream Traveler once and for all. However, even using his new dark abilities, such as transforming into a turtle-like monster, Joka proved to be no match for Klonoa as he was defeated. Before he dies, Joka explains to Klonoa to listen to 'the sound of the Moon Kindgom's return, and that everyone will end up in darkness in a nightmare, in a world of nothingness'.'' With a final yell, he exclaims, "My Ghadius!/Lord Ghadius!" (In the PSX version, he falls dead on his back as he explodes. Whereas in the Wii version, he just floats as he explodes.) Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Klonoa Beach Volleyball Joka participates in the Beach Volleyball Tournament as a playable character. If he wins, he casts a spell to multiply his prize money by 10 times in an attempt to increase its value. The spell backfires and simply makes the notes increase in size, but not value. He attempts to spend the money to Momett, but gets arrested for forgery. Klonoa Heroes Joka appears as a henchman to Garlen and partner to Janga in their scheme to harness the power of nightmares. He makes trouble for Klonoa, Pango, and Guntz as attempts to stop them from interfering with his plans. Other Joka ends up making appearances in a few other games in the series. This helps question whether or not there's an actual storyline in the series, or if Klonoa is really dreaming. Beach Volleyball Stats 'Type: '''Technique *'Attack: 2.5/4 *'Block:' 3/4 *'Feint: '''4/4 *'Receive:' 0.5/4 *'Speed: 2/4 *'''Diff: '''4/4 Battle Themes '''Facade- '''Joka's Battle Theme in Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. It starts with circus-like tune, then continues with a slightly darker, fast-paced song. '''Blade- Beast Joka's Battle Theme. Whenever Joka transforms into his Beast form, the game switches to this song. When Joka reverts back, the song switches back to Facade. This song is basically the same as Facade, but also includes a chorus. Trivia *In the Wii remake of Door to Phantomile, Joka has black arms and legs instead of floating hands and feet. But the arms and legs are absent in his final confrontation with Klonoa. Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Article stubs